


Tasmanian Devils

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Three [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Funny, Goofy - Freeform, Hospital drug use, Hospitals, Humor, Injury, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Silly, Writer Bingo, inching into CRACK! territory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy gets injured and the hospital drugs leave her a little out of sorts.





	Tasmanian Devils

**Author's Note:**

> Another story for the Bingo!  
> Written for Bingo Card Five: Injury  
> It is funny, promise, even if it's in a hospital.  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Thank you to Priestlys for a run through and a light beta read. She fixed an awkward part that was driving us both a little bonkers lol.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

“Mom!” Cassidy and Caroline called out as soon as Miranda had stepped into the hospital room.

Seeing that her wife was crying, Miranda jumped into action, moving quickly to her wife’s side. “Andrea? What is it? Do you need a nurse?”

Andrea sobbed. “Miranda! We have to save the Tasmanian Nipples! They-” she hiccuped on a smaller sob, “they need to be protected!”

Startling at the words, Miranda looked up at her daughters. “What is she talking about?” She asked.

The twins burst into laughter. “Well, we were talking to her about class, and about the Tasmanian Devils. There may be a chance at saving them! Our teacher was telling us about it,” Cassidy explained through her giggles.

Caroline took a deep breath to calm her laughter before she added, “Yea, but she misheard, and thought I said nipple instead of devil. We think the drugs are really kicking in. She got super emotional and now it’s hilarious!”

“Yea, watch this.” Cassidy tapped her step-mother’s arm. “Andy, stop staring at mom. Andy, can you tell me about the Tasmanian Nipples?” Caroline snorted at the word, hiding her mouth and nose behind her hands, while Miranda watched on in rapt confusion.

Andrea immediately wailed, “They are so cute! So cute! I am dead from their cuteness! My heart is broken because they are dying, but my heart is so happy they will be okay. I’m so. I’m so. I’m so full of emotion. I can’t protect them!” She turned to her wife, and sniffled. “Miranda! We have to save them!”

Miranda gently grasped her wife’s hand. “Okay, I’ll look into where I might be able to donate some money into the efforts of protecting and saving them. Is that okay, my darling?”

“I am dead! I will die if they die! Save the Nipples!”

Miranda shot a quick look at her snickering daughters, and they quieted a little. “Devils, sweetheart. Tasmanian Devils,” she corrected.

Andrea gave her a wide eyed look. “There are more of them? Devils too?” She cried harder, and gripped Miranda’s hand hard. “We have to save the devils and the nipples?”

Miranda closed her eyes for a second and took a calming breath, reminding herself that her wife was very high on painkillers, and pretty banged up from a broken collarbone, wrist, and ankle from the bicyclist that hit her. “Yes,” she replied. “We can save them both. I’ll be sure to send plenty of money so that both the Tasmanian Devils and Nipples can be saved, because I love you very much. If it’s important to you, then I’ll be sure to send some money.”

The twins were never going to allow Andrea to live this down. They weren’t going to let her live this down. But Miranda was going to comfort her wife however she needed it, especially when Andrea was injured and clearly not in the right mind.

“Now, I heard the girls were telling you about their school day. How was work, Andrea? Before the bicycle accident?”

Her wife blinked owlishly at her for a few moments before yawning. “Hmmm?”

“How was work, Andrea?” Miranda repeated. “Before the bicycle accident?”

“Mmmmm.”

“Yes darling?”

“Words are hard,” Andy mumbled, yawning before she continued, “I will say love in the morning.”

Miranda furrowed her brow and watched as Andy’s eyes fluttered a few times before they closed and didn’t open again. A few second later and she was lightly snoring, a sign she was fast asleep.

It took only a second for the girls to dash from the room, howling with laughter in the hallway.

“Words are hard!” Caroline repeated, snorting.

Cassidy’s voice was high-pitched and hysterical as she finished it, “I will say love in the morning!”

Miranda rolled her eyes. They were still easily heard from inside the hospital room, but she let them have their fun. It had been scary getting a call that Andrea was in the hospital, the girls deserved to giggle. She had to admit, the whole thing had been pretty funny.

“Tasmanian Nipples,” she muttered, shaking her head, “honestly, Andrea.” 

Miranda pressed a chaste kiss to Andrea’s forehead and chuckled softly. “The girls won’t be the only ones who won’t let you live this down.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOOHOO! Lol  
> I hope you got a good laugh.  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
